Have You Seen My Brother?
by Tochi and Flap Jack
Summary: Spin off of 'The Benders'. What if it was Dean who was taken, and not Sam? [Reposted]
1. Abduction

Disclaimer: Tochi and Flap Jack: Nope, haven't found it on eBay yet, but we're looking!

Flap Jack: ohh! A fish!

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I think I saw a motel about five miles back." Sam said, gathering up the things he'd taken out of his father's journal.

"Whoa, we're not leaving yet." Dean told him, turning away from his dart game.

"I want to get an early start on this Dean." Sam sighed, looking at his older brother.

"You really know how to have fun, dontcha grandma?" Dean grumbled, throwing another dart.

Sam only grinned shaking his head, "I'll meet you outside." He mumbled.

Dean didn't bother asking where he was going, he just finished his beer and pulled on his jacket before heading outside.

He grumbled angrily all the way to the Impala, jamming his key into the lock and turning it, pulling his door open. He was about to step inside when he heard a scraping noise.

Dean blinked, looking around before he heard it again, it was coming from under the car next to him. He stared at it for a minute before taking out his mini flashlight. He turned it toward his face and flicked it on, grunting when it hit his eyes before crouching down and shining it under the car.

He almost laughed when a cat stared back at him, backing away before turning and running off. Dean shook his head, standing and turning off his light.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam came out two minutes later, book tucked under his arm. He made his way easily to the Impala.

Panic dropped into his stomach when he noticed the door open with no Dean in sight. That was so unlike him. He never would leave his door open, and only in a parallel universe would he also leave the key in the door.

"Dean?" Sam called, looking around frantically.

"Dean?!" He tried again, panic now rising to his throat and chocking him as he looked under cars, between the rows of them.

"DEAN?!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/n: Sorry for the extreme shortness, but it's only the prologue!!

Flap Jack: In other words, she just used big words to say, 'I can't think of a better beginning.'

Tochi: -shifty look- Nuh-uh

Flap Jack: -rolls eyes- whatever. Ok mortals, this is only the pathetic beginning, and there's going to be more, so review, put it on alert and stand back!

Tochi: it's the prologue! –pouts-


	2. And Empty Promise

A/N: Tochi: I hate to get up hopes that this story will be reposting this fast all the time… all of this was pre written

Flap Jack: Yeah, this is a repost… in other words, she tried to write this story once, and failed miserably!

Tochi: HEY! It didn't fail! I just…. Got too ADD…

Flap Jack: You threw a fit 'cause you didn't like the reviews last time!

Tochi: … -cries in corner-

Disclaimer: Flap Jack: We don't own it… or do we?

Lawyer: -slaps with lawsuit-

Flap Jack: FINE! We don't…. yet

Lawyer: -begins writing down different law suit-

Flap Jack: -locks lawyer in closet and walks off-

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dean groaned, rubbing his head as he sat up, shaking it a bit to try to wake himself up more. After regaining his senses, Dean found himself cold, in pain, and desperate to piss.

He pushed himself to his feet, having to stoop down some to keep himself from hitting the top of the cage he found himself in. "What the?" He mussed, moving to the front of his cage and pushing against the door, frowning when it held fast.

Dean looked down at himself. He'd been stripped to his T-shirt, jeans, and his boots. His hands found his amulet still in place, though everything else missing. This upset the man, they'd taken his jacket, his watch, his knife, his hand gun, AND his car keys! Oh… no… wait… he'd left those in the car door. That couldn't vote well, he swore, if Sam hadn't gotten to his car first, he would kill him, then the idiot that stole his baby.

Frustrated, he leaned back against the cage, sinking down to his butt. He turned his head, hearing a soft groan, finding Jenkins laying in the cell next to him.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, guessing who he was.

"Do I look alright to you?" He glowered.

Dean rolled his eyes, he'd been in prison his fair share, but none of his cell mates were as bad as him, and he'd only been conscious for 5 seconds. Even Bubba was better, and he'd tried to rape him for god's sake! Ok… maybe Jenkins was the second worse then.

He sighed in annoyance, looking around the room, it looked like a barn or something. Dean's head snapped toward the door as it opened, two shadows moving across the floor. He squished himself against the bars, almost laughing when he found, they were just normal people.

Jenkins started freaking out as they opened his cell, pressing his body back into the corner, shouting threats at them.

One of the men placed a plate of food down in the center of it before retracting and letting the door slam shut.

Jenkins looked from the floor to the food before throwing himself at it, devouring like a wolf just made it's first kill.

Dean wrinkled his nose in disgust of Jenkins means of feeding himself, shifting around a bit, damn he wished he hadn't drank so much!

The two men left without a word, leaving Dean to wonder just what they planned to do with them, then praying they weren't Bubba all over again.

After another ten minutes, Dean was going crazy, he seriously wanted out of there, to take a piss, get his things back, then get back to his baby… and baby brother. He looked up at a wire handing down… a tube or something, He reached up through the bars, taking a firm hold on it and pulling down, using more and more force until it broke, something falling into the cage with him, the tube landing on top of the cell.

He picked up the small piece of metal, frowning, well, that had been useless.

He was about to get _seriously_ pissed off when he heard the same buzz he had only minutes ago, then the loud click of Jenkins' cage opening.

"Hey… I think you shorted something out." He said, easing himself to the front of it, then out. Dean knew something was up. That tube had nothing in it, there was no way it could have done anything to help the situation.

"Hey, get back in the cage, this isn't right." Dean commanded.

"No way, listen, I'll go and get help, alright, just wait here." Jenkins told him, obviously trying to take the hero role.

"No, really, get back in the cage." Dean repeated, getting up on his knees now.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered from the door in a would be reassuring voice had Dean not known there was no way he was going to make it back to civilization, only a Winchester man stood a chance, even though he didn't know what was going to happen, he just knew you had to be used to risking your life and know everything there is to know about monsters hunting you down, to win.

He sat restlessly for about 10 minutes, listening to the faint sound of rain falling, listening for any clue as to what was happening, jumping up and knocking his head on the cage when he heard Jenkins scream.

His head throbbed with the new pain set upon it as he fell back onto his ass, waiting for himself to regain his senses before he did anything else, but before he had a chance, he heard Jenkins scream again, then everything went quiet, save the pitter patter of the dripping rain.

Dean knew he'd died, he knew he wouldn't win, he'd told him to get back in the cage!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam had managed to drive Dean's car back to the motel, his hands shaking as he went back into the motel. He'd tried calling him about half an hour ago, but he hadn't responded.

He sat inside on the cheap motel bed as he tried his number again. One ring… two rings… three rings…

"Hello?!" Dean's almost panicked voice floated into his ear.

"Dean! Where the hell are you?!" Sam asked, relief instantly washing over him. Dean wasn't dead, and he was able to answer his cell, he must be ok… maybe he'd just been drunker than he'd thought and wondered off after some girl then gotten lost… or… maybe he'd gotten lucky and forgotten to lock up his baby again… or maybe he left it that way so Sam'd have a way to the motel.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Imagine Dean's surprise when he heard that Metallica jingle going off. They hadn't taken his phone! It was still where he left it in his front pocket! He'd almost cried when he'd heart Sam's voice, then his heart stopped when he was asked where he was.

"I-I'm not sure Sammy… somewhere out in the country…" He said helplessly, great, the one chance he has to be saved, and he can't find a way to help them get his ass out of that cage.

"What? Did you get to drunk and not realize where some hooker took you?" Came Sam's confused reply.

"No Sam, someone attacked me, knocked me out… I don't know where I'm at."

Dean's heart went crashing down to the floor. His baby brother… he would never see him again… he wouldn't be able to protect him anymore… he'd break his brother's still mending heart. Mom hadn't been too big of an effect on him. Sure Sammy had still had his crying spells because he wanted a mommy, but it was nothing compared to when he lost Jess. He'd known Jess, he'd loved her, and he could remember what she looked like, and how she looked pinned to the ceiling. Dean had pulled him from a fire twice, saved his baby brother twice. He'd made it his job to always protect him, and it wasn't even a demon that was going to kill him, it was a bunch of psycho hicks.

"Dean." Sam stated as calmly as he could, still unable to hide the small waver in his voice. " I need to know where you are, I can't help if I don't know where you are."

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll be back by tomorrow, alright?" He said softly, trying to comfort his brother one last time. Comfort him like he'd done when Sam's nightmares struck. If they'd wake Dean up, he'd instantly be at his brother's side, wiping his forehead gently and whispering to him reassuringly until he calmed down, finally managing to slip down into an almost happy dream.

"You promise you'll come back?" Sam asked meekly, he would never admit it, but he needed his brother. He'd saved his ass more times than Sam could remember, he was his guardian, he didn't let harm befall Sam if he could avoid it, he refused to stand by and let him be hurt again.

"Yes Sammy, I promise." Dean said softly, "See you soon, baby bro." He clicked the end button before Sam had a chance to reply.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam didn't know what he was supposed to do. Dean had promised he'd be back by tomorrow, but Sam knew it was an empty promise. Dean didn't even know where the hotel was that Sam was staying at. Hell, Dean didn't even know where he was! Sam couldn't stand to loose someone else close to him. He couldn't stand to loose Dean.

He let the phone fall from his ear, not daring to look at it. Sam felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do to help his brother. He couldn't call the police to help find Dean. Dean was supposed to be dead. Sam was alone on this one, and the more he thought about it, the more he felt like he was canoeing through rough rapids on a rubber duck with out a paddle.

"You better come back alive, Dean, I don't think I can do this alone."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dean wouldn't lie, he was afraid. Hell, he normally was when they were on a hunt, but this was different. This time he didn't have to keep Sammy safe, he had to keep himself safe for Sammy.

"I'll find a way back Sam, I promise."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Meanwhile out in the woods. Lee and Jared were dragging Jenkins back to the house, laughing all the while at the look on his face when they'd killed him. Their pikes were still stuck in his chest, they'd fish them out later after they'd gotten back to the house; they'd take them out for the picture.

"Boy, ah can wait till we get to hunt the ottha." Jared hillbillied.

"Yessir, he looks lak ah fighta!" Came the equally hillbillish reply.

The entire way back, the continued talking on how much they wanted to hunt the other one. Sure they only got two a year, but they had their two already, so why not hunt them both at once?

It was Pa's rule though. They always had to wait a day at least to hunt the next one, that way they wouldn't be complaining about having nothing to hunt anymore. Pa never let them cut the people up for ornaments though, but he would let Missy pull the teeth out if she really wanted too.

Missy was the spoiled one if you asked them. Pa let her do almost everything. Everything but hunt. He would let her go and have some 'fun' with their animals, but never hunt them. They had it figured out though. The only reason he let her go and play with them was because she had four knives, and it would be a shame to let such pretty weapons go to waste.

When they got back, Missy was sitting at her vanity, pliers in one hand, and her jar of teeth in the other, waiting until they got back. She got to pull teeth again this time. It was all good though. Lee and Jared got to hunt them. Missy would provoke/ torture them, and Pa got to cut them up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/n: Tochi: Well, the more I think about it, the more I really like this whole 'repost' idea. The idea was pretty good in the first place, but now -claps like an idiot- .

Flap Jack: Yeah, the only problem is, SPN is in season TWO, and this was way back in the middle-end of season ONE.

Tochi: … know what? Shut up!

Flap Jack: -beats Tochi with lawyer-

Lawyer: -runs screaming into distance-

Tochi: -lays on ground twitching- b-be sure to tell me what you think about the whole rubber duck line

Flap Jack: Ok! You read it, so now review it, put it on alert, and JOIN MY EVIL ARMY!


	3. Playing With Your Food

Disclaimer: Tochi: Not Mine

Flap Jack: -holds up fish- mine –holds up Supernatural- not mine

XxXxXxXxXxX

"When we gunna hunt tha otha one, Pa?" Lee asked, smiling at the picture of him and Jared with Jenkins. Jared was holding him up by his hair, Lee's hand under his chin, both still dressed in their hunting clothes, camouflage makeup still on their faces.

"I wanna keep tha un a week or so, boy." Pa grunted, picking up the butcher knife and hacking at his left hand, successfully hacking it off.

"Awe, can, we hunt him, tomorra?" He complained, setting the picture down on the counter, next to the hack saw.

"No, boy, I said I wanna keep 'em!" Pa snapped, turning and glaring at his youngest son.

Lee sighed unhappily, muttering a 'yes pa' before slouching off to the basement to put the picture up with the others.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dean was going crazy stuck in that cage. He'd been in there somewhere around 9 hours now, only able to guess the time he'd been taken.

He _seriously_ needed to piss, he was hungry, his head still hurt, it was fucking freezing in there, and let him tell you, cages, aren't comfy.

Dean had his knees pulled up close, partly to keep himself warm in the drafty and leaky building, and partly for other reasons.

His cell phone had been safely tucked away in his pocket, no way those hillbillies were going to get that away from him.

Dean gently rubbed his head, trying to make the throbbing stop so he could think of a way out of there. He'd come up with 'wait another five months or so until the cage is rusty from all that rain then break out and run like hell.' But that plan had just a few holes in it. First, he'd promised Sammy he'd be back by tomorrow, second, they'd probably have released him by the time five months rolled around, that or replaced the cage, third, he had no idea where he was, so running like hell would leave him a very slim chance of running back toward the motel Sam would have been in five months earlier.

He scratched at the back of his neck, grumbling unhappily, they'd fed Jenkins, why wouldn't they feed him? He would soon be… was he killed? Or did they just go Bubba on him? Either way, he would end up the same way. This wasn't fun, he was in a cage, in a drafty barn, and god only knew where the barn was, the middle of no where he guessed.

He was getting seriously desperate to piss too. It'd been over nine hours and three beers, but there was no chance in hell he was going to piss his pants or try to piss outside the cage. He didn't want to have to try to sleep with the smell of his own pee hanging all around him, not to mention that was just sick. Dean shuddered as he thought of how many people had used the bathroom right where he was sitting.

Needless to say he moved to a squat. His arms found his own thick biceps, trying to keep himself warm as water dripped down onto his head. He would move, but he was really cold, and rather stiff too, so that could just hold on a second.

His head snapped toward the door as he heard the sound of a door opening. A small damp girl stood just inside the doorway, her hair plastered to her grimy face, clad in an ugly brown dress and boots. Either this girl had been out there a while, or she'd just come back from a Halloween party a few weeks late.

"Hey, who're you?" He asked, crawling toward the side of the cage.

"Missy." She said quietly, closing the door and slowly walking toward the cell.

"Hi, I'm Dean, listen, why are you here? How did you get here? Hey, listen to me!" He commanded as the girl slowly stalked around the cage, just staring at him, waiting for something.

Dean stared at the girl, wondering what she planned to do as she prowled around him. His question was soon answered when the door opened again, two men this time entering, one going over to the control box and putting a key in, pressing the button. There was that buzzing noise again, then a loud click of the lock opening.

Both of the men crowded around the cage, plunging in at the same time and grabbing Dean's arms. This didn't stop Dean from kicking out and thrashing, he knew he'd hurt one of them from the way he was cursing and favoring one leg.

This however didn't stop them from forcing him around to the back of the cage, then shoving his wrists into heavy secured cuffs.

Either one grabbed a leg, having a butt load of trouble of getting his ankles into similar metal restraints.

"Don' hurt 'im too bad now Missy." One said almost in a pouting tone as they left Dean stuck to the back of the cage spread eagle and standing, not really comfortable, really bad for his beer problem.

Missy moved forward slowly, an evil little smile on her face and Dean could now see the glittering knife in her grasp.

He jerked against the cuffs, trying to get his wrists free and get away from the little freak, but they held fast.

He watched as she pressed the tip of her knife to his bicep, then slowly pressed it past the flesh. Dean bit his lip, refusing to make the sounds he knew she wanted to hear.

Missy frowned when he made no noise of pain, then removed her knife, pressing it to his belly instead, waiting for some indication of pain, but still receiving none. Frustrated now, she pulled her knife out again and quickly sunk it into his inner thigh, this time receiving a startled and pain filled cry from her victim.

Dean couldn't help but cry out as the cold metal punctured the soft skin of his inner thigh. It was sensitive and way to close to something else he held very dear.

Missy seemed to be satisfied as she twisted the knife where it stuck in his thigh, Dean biting into his lip savagely to keep from making any more noise.

Missy pulled it out again, and Dean guessed she'd done this before as she drove it in right next to his hips bone, still far to close to his pride and joy, and also very painful as she twisted it, grinding the metal against bone.

Dean didn't know how much longer it was, maybe only a few seconds, possibly hours, but Missy tired of her fun and left, the two hicks coming back and undoing him, Dean to out of it to even hold himself up, let alone fight.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam lay twisting and turning in his bed, hands desperately clutching the sheets, his head tossing from side to side.

Dean ran through a wooded area, blood staining his jeans and t-shirt, only a rusted knife in his hand. He narrowly avoided a bear trap, side stepping just in time as it snapped up on only air.

_He looked over his shoulder at what was pursuing him, loosing his balance on a tree root and almost falling, an arrow sailing just past his shoulder. He began dodging trees, screwing the paths just trying to find a way out of there, to a road, to help._

_He found a fence, barbed wire around the top, it only came to his chest, he threw caution to the wind and shoved his booted foot into one of the lower rungs, his hand on the row just below the barbed wire and threw himself over, landing on his back. He looked to his right, past the gate, and saw the shadowy figure, raising it's weapon._

_He quickly scrambled to his feet and started running again then the arrow sailed forth, hitting it's target perfectly and going through the back of his shoulder and out his chest. His eyes went wide before he collapsed against the 'private property' sign, dead._

Sam sprang up in bed, looking around desperately, panicking when he couldn't find Dean anywhere in the hotel room. It took his brain a minute to comprehend what was going on. Dean said he'd be back by morning, here it was, 8:17 am, and still no Dean.

Sam held his head, remembering the dream. That Drive… it'd been different from any others' he'd ever seen. The 'road' just had two slightly dented marks where tires recently went over them, the sign was missing its bottom corner, making it look more like 'Private Propert' most of the 'y' missing.

He had to find that drive, he had too, Dean's life counted on it, he had to switch roles and save his big brother this time. Possibly pay him back for the two times he'd saved Sammy's ass from a fire.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dean was thrown into the cage, crumpled in the corner until they left, moaning as he moved. His thigh and hip were killing him, his arm and chest weren't so bad, only cuts on his chest, and the stab on his arm hadn't been that deep, it just stung a bit when he moved it.

He just hoped he'd be given time to recover before they released him to do… whatever it was with him. He pushed himself up onto his ass again, looking around and listening for a second before standing, hissing at the sharp stab of pain that accompanied movement.

He undid his belt and slowly pushed his jeans down so he could get a better view of his hip, frowning before pulling his boxers down a bit too frowning when he did see the wound.

He probably would have been forced to a hospital if Sam were there, stitches would probably be necessary when he did get out, even though he hated to admit that Sam was right and he would need medical attention.

He hated going to hospitals, usually he ended up with some smelly old dude named 'Dr. Weinstein'. Some old Jewish doctor who smelled like prunes. The only happy hospital visit he could remember would have to be when he twisted his ankle badly when he was 13.

The nurse's name had been Kelly, and Kelly was hot. Blond hair, blue eyes, big breasts, nice hips. Yes, Kelly had been a part of many of his teenage fantasies after that day.

He half grinned at the thought of his teen years, slowly pulling his clothing back into place and sliding down, pulling the denim away from the cut with a sharp hiss, doing same with the underlying cloth of his once blue boxers, which were now more of a purply color.

That one looked worse than his hip, though it had been given first, and had more time to bleed. Either way Dean cut it, when he got out of there, he was going to have to go back to a hospital and risk meeting another Dr. Weinstein to poke and prod at him, way, way to close to his crotch, which was so not cool.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tochi: Yeah, pervyness bled through here, ask ohgosh Sammy, this was tame. If I'd let my pervyness have fun, it would have been much, much worse.

Flap Jack: Someone offered to be in my army! –whacks Tochi- If Sam wasn't more in character here, I'm going to maul you with a fish.

Tochi: -clings to reviewer who offered- please don't let her maul me!

Flap Jack: Chapter three of many, so _review_ and set it on alert. You have no idea how many people just put this on alert and never reviewed, it was so not cool. JOIN MY EVIL ARMY!


	4. I May be ADD

A/n: Tochi: Yeah, I'm really getting a lot of shit about Sam sleeping instead of helping Dean, and I'm also getting shit because of what Dean's doing. Stop asking why they're doing what they are. They have their reasons.

Flap Jack: SHE HAS A SPINE!!!

Tochi: -gasp-!

Flap Jack: -hits Tochi with fish- we don't own SPN… yet

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dean was bored to hell and back, no way around it. He'd checked his phone recently, it was currently 4 am. Dean was sitting, sprawled out wondering why he hadn't called the police or something.

Sure he hated agreeing with them, and he hated having to ask them for help, but he was willing to swallow his pride and get his ass outta there.

His mind continued whirring, trying to figure this problem out, and then it hit him.

'Hello, my name is Dean Winchester, I'm supposed to be dead and I'm suspected of murder, but I was wondering if you could help me, see, I have no idea where I am, except I'm in a small cage in a drafty barn somewhere in the country, and a bunch of hicks want to hunt me, I was wondering if you could come and help me.' Yeah, that would work just oh so well.

He didn't even know if he could get reception where he was, the only sign that it was even working was the call Sam had given him sometime last night, and he was pretty sure his tower had switched over by now, not to mention that annoying A at the top of his phone that meant 'you don't have reception, please try waving the phone around until you find it.'

He knew he was screwed, and starving for that matter. The last time he had eaten was two days ago- Sam had brought back Chinese take out. He remembered that they'd fed Jenkins before they let him out to be hunted down, but he wondered if they only fed you right before they hunted you.

He wondered why they didn't try and fatten them up like a Thanksgiving turkey, more meat to eat or… whatever they did with the bodies.

He sat there in his little cage mulling this over for an hour or so until he finally came up with an answer. They didn't want you to get fat so it would be harder to hunt you.

That thought in mind Dean slowly pushed himself up, bending over so he could stand, grunting as the pain of his cut stabbed at him. He walked over to the front of the cage, pushing on the door to have something to do if nothing else.

He pushed on it for quite sometime before he just got bored with it and sat back down, leaning against it.

Sometimes Dean wondered if he was ADD. He never seemed to be able to amuse himself for very long unless they were at a bar, hunting or he was driving his baby. Hell, sometimes he got way to easily distracted while he was doing any of the above! Bars, he'd walked away from a game of darts after chicks before, hunting, if nothing threatening was nearby, he tended to get interested in the things around him, and driving? He'd tune out every now and then, that was the only time the car went below 75.

He would get himself tested for it if he ever got out of there and if he decided to actually go to a hospital for something that wasn't already physically wrong.

He started humming a Metallica tune, looking around the damp and musky room. Nothing of real interest there. Dean swore, he if he didn't find something to do soon, he was going to go bat shit insane.

Dean stopped his humming once he'd gotten distracted by a bug flying in front of his face and lost his place in the song. Soon after that he decided he needed to piss again, and something to eat would be nice… and so would water for that matter. "These people really don't take good care of their 'animals'" Dean spat out the last word somewhat angrily as he glared at the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Sam thought he'd never get back to town and only once he'd gotten to the gas station did it hit him that he could have called a tow truck.

He shook his head and walked away from the station seeing as he didn't have anything to carry the gas with, he was on his own.

Sammy marched himself to the mechanics and after several minutes of trying to wake him up, then several more to get him to understand that Dean's car was stranded out in the country and he needed a tow truck to get it into town.

After what Sam guessed was an hour they were in the rusty old truck, Sam's window rolled down. The air freshener had long since stopped working, and now Sam was just guessing it was there for decoration. The truck smelled very, very bad, like manure and skunk thrown together.

Twenty torturous minutes later, they were back with the Impala, both out of the car, Sam enjoying the un-stinky air, and the mechanic hooking up the car.

Sam knew Dean would be upset about this whole deal. First, Sam had let the car run out of gas, then he'd left it alone, and now some dirty man was hooking it up to the back of a rusted old tow truck.

"Well, she's all hooked up, let's git 'er outta here!" The smelly guy said somewhat proudly.

Sam held back a groan as he moved back toward the giant hunk of rust and pulled the door open. It was even creakier than the Impala's doors. He sat himself inside on the lumpy and taped up seat, rolling his window down as soon as old rusty was turned on.

This was going to be one hell of a day. The car was attached to a rust bucket, Sam was freaking out inside about all this, and Dean was going to be hunted down like some sort of animal.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Tochi: Well, tiny update and nothing really happened… maybe there'll be more hick action next time, all depending on if I get more shit.

Flap Jack: -clears throat- you've read this far, so write a review, put it on alert (if you haven't already) and join the army damn you!


End file.
